Resident Evil: The Rebecca Chronicles
by theboastfulavenger
Summary: Ever wonder what Rebecca has been up to since her days in S.T.A.R.S? Well, read this story and find out what I think. Will chronicle her life from 1998- to present day.
1. Introducing the Story

Hello everyone, I would first like to thank you all for reading my 1st fan fic ever in life (YAY!) What better to write about than one of my favorite video game characters. Have you all wondered what Rebecca has been up to all these years? I mean we literally have no clue what she has been doing with her life after the mansion incident (Gee, thanks Capcom). Now this story is about what I think she may have been up to since 1998. The story will covered just about every year between 1998-2013. Many characters will be making appearance, some more than others. I will also give her a more detailed backstory because Capcom didn't exactly do her justice here. So, I hope you all like it, and please leave constructive criticism for me please. Happy reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this particular chapter. They all belong to Capcom guys, sorry.

Chapter 1: A few weeks after the Mansion Incident, August 9, 1998

_(Sitting in the S.T.A.R.S office alone at her desk, Rebecca begins to get lost in her thoughts)._

**Rebecca (thinking):**__It's a sad and stressful time around the S.T.A.R.S office. The memorial for the deceased S.T.A.R.S members just took place yesterday. God, it was so hard to say goodbye to the other Bravo team members, especially Edward and Richard. Those two were so kind to me and treated me as if I had been just as much a part of the team as anyone else. God, I still remember running into Edward after his change. It hurt me so bad to have to shoot him and end his life. Why, why did that have to happen to him? He had so many plans in life. Then there's Richard. One of the kindest and sweetest men I had the pleasure of knowing for two weeks. I miss him so much. Why did he have to die. Why couldn't it have been me. I had next to no experience yet I'm the one to live. It really doesn't seem fair. However, Richard was a young man full of life and joy and I know he would have wanted me to live my life to the fullest, and for him I will. Richard, I will be the best woman I can be for you but more importantly, for me. I can do this, I have to do this.

_(Interrupting her thoughts was the sound of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton entering the office. Rebecca listens in close to the following conversation)._

**Chris**: I am sick of Chief Irons ducking and dodging every question we have regarding Umbrella. It's like everyone around here is afraid of them.

**Jill**: Well Chris, they are a very powerful corporation. They could ruin lives if they wanted to. Hell, they already have. The memorial we had yesterday proves that.

**Chris**: Which is why I want to bring the bastards down. It's because of them and Wesker more importantly, that our friends lives ended so soon in the first place. I swear Wesker is lucky to be dead because if he wasn't, I would kill him with my bare hands.

**Barry:** Not if I would have gotten to him first. I still can't believe that bastard threatened my family and got me to help him set you all up. I can never forgive him or Umbrella for such actions.

_(Rebecca finally deciding to enter herself into the conversation)_

**Rebecca:** Barry, no one here blames you for your choices back in that mansion. That is your family and I and I'm sure Chris and Jill, understand just how important family is.

**Barry:** Rebecca, thank you sweetheart. You were so quiet that we didn't even see you there honey. How are you?

_(Chris walks over and gives her a hug, then Jill does the same)_

**Chris**: Yeah, how are you? I know you were there for Edward's death and I know you felt strongly for Richard.

**Rebecca**: I'm fine guys, it's just so hard to believe that they are gone. They were so young, so full of life, and now it's gone, thanks to Umbrella.

**Jill:** I know, which is why we will not stop until Umbrella is brought down. They have to pay for what they did.

**Chris and Barry:** Agreed.

**Rebecca**: So now what will happen to S.T.A.R.S? I'm sure Chief Irons will not rebuild the group.

**Jill:** I don't know, when we all went to talk to him, he was thinking about disbanding the group and..

**Chris**: and if he does, then that when we will start our search for Umbrella's Headquarters. The guy seems to be hiding something and I'm sure it has something to do with Umbrella, but we can't tip him off now not while we are under his watchful eye.

**Barry:** Yeah, but I just got to make sure my family is alright before we...

_(Footsteps can be heard outside the office door and makes everyone panic)_

**Rebecca:** shhhhh, someone's coming.

_(The door opens and behold it's Brad)._

**Chris**: Shit, it's just Brad.

**Brad**: Gee, thanks Chris.

**Jill: **He didn't mean it like that, we thought you were Chief Irons.

**Brad:** I don't think you all should be pissing him off. He can fire us you know.

**Barry**: Brad, I'm sure that will happen sooner or later. The man is crooked.

**Brad**: Well, I don't have anything else so you all should just stop making crazy assumptions.

**Chris**: Crazy assumptions? Brad you need to shut the hell up because you weren't in that mansion with us. Remember, you flew away and left us like a coward.

**Brad:** Aw, here we go again. I said I was sorry.

_(Rebecca, now on the other side of the room not looking so good, speaks up)_

**Rebecca (with a softer barely audible voice):** Chris, please, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be alive, so please don't be too hard on him. Wow, I don't feel so good, I feel really lightheaded, I don't...

_(With that said Rebecca faints and falls to the ground and everyone is worried sick trying to get her back to consciousness)_

So buds, I know it wasn't a lot of Rebecca but I promise the rest of the story wont be this way. Why did Rebecca faint anyway? What will happen with S.T.A.R.S and thus Rebecca's job? Read the next chapter and find out. Please leave me some constructive criticism. I want this story to be enjoyable to you guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this particular chapter. They all belong to Capcom guys, sorry.

Chapter 2: Feeling Better? (Same day, August 9, 1998)

_(After 15 minutes, Rebecca finally come to and everyone is relieved)_

**Barry**: Wow kiddo, you scare us there for a second.

**Rebecca:** Why, what happened and why does my head hurt?

_(Handing her a water, Jill responds to her question)_

**Rebecca**: Thank you, well guys, what happened?

**Jill:** You fainted sweetie, is everything ok?

**Rebecca**: Yes, I'm fine, I just didn't have much to eat. Haven't exactly been hungry lately, you know?

**Chris**: Yeah, I get it. It has been pretty stressful around here and the memorial couldn't have helped.

**Brad:** Yeah, well I'm happy your ok, and that's for defending me earlier.

**Rebecca**: Sure, no problem Brad and thanks.

**Barry**: All this talk about Umbrella, hey guys why don't we go get something to eat, it could make you feel better Rebecca. Besides, we need to get out of this office.

**Chris**: Yeah Barry, it's a good idea, Rebecca can you walk okay, because if not, I am willing to carry you.

**Rebecca:** Chris, I can definitely tell that you're an older brother. Thank you, but carrying me will not be necessary.

_(Rebecca starts to get up and then they all walk to Barry's family oriented minivan)_

**Rebecca:** I still can't believe that a cool guy like you drives a minivan. I mean I know why you do, just can't believe that you do.

**Barry**: This minivan doesn't stop me from being cool, Rebecca. If anything, I make the minivan cool.

_(Everyone laughs at Barry's bad pun)_

**Jill (still snickering): **Oh Barry, always the comedian.

**Barry:** Well at a time like this, we all could use some laughs. So where do you all want to go and eat?

**Chris**: I think that the burger joint up the street would do. It's not like we get paid a whole lot of money to go to those extravagant places.

**Brad:** This is why I said you guys gotta cool it with Irons.

**Chris:** Brad, please don't ruin the moment.

**Brad:** I'm just saying dude.

**Barry: **Alright guys, so the burger joint is good for everyone?

**All**: Yes, perfect.

_(As they are riding, Rebecca starts to get lost in her thoughts again)_

**Rebecca (thinking): **I actually fainted? Wow, I know I didn't eat anything but that's never happened before and there are many times I didn't eat. It's just been so rough lately. The last thing I want to do is eat, but I have to because I don't want to faint again, especially in front of everyone else.

**Barry:** Alright, we are here.

_(They all get out, walk into a burger and take their seats and make their orders)_

**Jill:** I'll have a cheeseburger please.

**Chris**: I'll have the deluxe meal with extra fries

**Jill**: Geez, Chris why so much food?

**Rebecca**: Yeah, I wish I had your appetite.

**Chris**: Girls, do you not see how big I am? A simple cheeseburger will not do.

_(Both girls just laugh)._

**Brad:** I'll have a regular meal please.

**Barry**: Give me what you gave my buddy Chris please.

_(Jill and Rebecca just stares at Barry, he simply smiles)_

**Rebecca**: I'll just have a hamburger, please. Thank you.

**Barry**: Good choice sweetie, something light like that is good for you right now.

**Chris**: I think it's a bit small, but then again, so are you.

**Rebecca**: Yeah, I guess I am aren't I?

**Everyone (laughing)**: Yes.

(Everyone's food has come. They are all laughing and talking until the unexpected happens with Rebecca)

**Chris**: Rebecca, are you ok?

**Rebecca**: NO, I think I am going to vomit.

_(She gets up and goes to the bathroom, Jill follows. Jill is talking to her through the stall as you can hear Rebecca throwing up)_

**Jill**: Honey, are you ok, you need me to get something for you?

_(Rebecca coming up between vomits)_

**Rebecca**: No, I'm fine I promise.

_(Jill, contend with her answer, goes back to the table)_

**Barry**: Is everything ok with Rebecca, Jill?

**Brad**: Yeah, what's wrong with that girl, isn't she suppose to be our medic?

**Jill:** Well she said she'll be fine. Maybe her stomach just isn't ready for her to be eating. We all do handle stress in different ways.

**Barry**: Yeah, that's true.

**Chris:** I got her a ginger ale, should make her feel better.

_(Rebecca walks back out looking like nothing was ever wrong with her.)_

**Chris**: Yeah, Becks, I got you some ginger ale.

**Rebecca**: Thanks a lot Chris. I don't think that hamburger agreed with my stomach.

**Barry:** Well we can leave when your ready.

**Rebecca**: No Barry, don't leave early on my account. I feel fine now and will continue to as long as I don't eat anymore of that burger. Please stay and finish your meals.

**Brad:** All right, she said she's fine, so lets finish eating.

_(They all finish their meals and make their way back to the S.T.A.R.S office. They finish their shifts around 7pm and now it's time for everyone to go home.)_

**Brad**: Well, I'm out of here, have a good night guys.

**Rebecca: **Bye Brad.

**Jill**: See you tomorrow, Brad.

**Chris**: Yeah, I'm going to get out of here. Jill you still need that ride?

**Jill:** Yes Chris.

(giving Barry and Rebecca hugs before leaving)

**Jill**: Bye Barry, please tell the family I said hello.

**Chris**: Same here, Barry.

**Barry**: Of course guys.

**Jill**: Rebecca, please get some rest and eat something light, ok.

**Rebecca**: Ok Jill, I will.

**Chris (smiling): **You better do it, Becks, we don't need you around here fainting and throwing up. I don't like to worry and that's what you were making me do today.

**Rebecca**: Sorry Chris, really I'll be fine.

**Chris**: Ok, good night guys

**Barry and Rebecca:** Good night.

(With that Chris and Jill were gone, Barry then offers to walk Rebecca to her car. Awkward, since no one has seen her car before. She's been hiding it and for good reason.)

**Barry**: Woah this is your car?

(The car was a sleek black 2 door Mercedes Benz)

**Rebecca**: Yes, but you can't tell anyone, ok.

**Barry**: If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a car like this?

**Rebecca**: Well Barry, I come from a lot of money. It was a gift from my parents from back when I graduated college.

**Barry**: and you wanted to work for S.T.A.R.S? You're a crazy girl, sweetie.

**Rebecca**: yeah well I wanted to prove to my parents that I can make my own way in the world, but now that it seems S.T.A.R.S is going under, I'm thinking about going back for medical school to get my PH.D.

**Barry**: That's a great idea because with the way Chief Irons is acting, I don't think we will be a part of S.T.A.R.S any longer. Well, let me let you go. You be careful out there and please take care of your health.

**Rebecca**: Barry, you're talking to the medic of the team. If anyone can take care of their health, it's me.

**Barry**: Ok, well good night and see you tomorrow, ok.

**Rebecca**: Ok, Good night to you too and tell your family I said hi as well.

**Barry**: Will do kid.

_(While driving back to her apartment, Rebecca begins to think about the events that have happened earlier.)_

**Rebecca (talking to herself): **I don't know what's wrong with me. I fainted today and wasn't able to keep my food down. Not to mention, now that I think about it, my period hasn't come either. No, no way I'm pregnant. It's obvious it's just stress. The memorial just happened, I'm still reeling from the events and deaths that happened a few weeks ago, and dealing with the fact that I may be losing my job. Yeah, stress that's it. (A voice in her head tell her that that's not all that is wrong with her.) Remembering what she did that early morning of July 24th before separating from Billy, she decides to stop at the pharmacy and purchase herself a pregnancy test.

**Rebecca**: oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this.

**Cashier**: is this all for you Miss?

**Rebecca**: Yes.

**Cashier:** That will be 7.95.

_(Rebecca hands the cashier the money and runs out of that pharmacy faster than she ever ran in life. She gets back in her car and heads home. She arrives to a beautiful apartment complex. Once she is home, the only thing on her mind is taking this pregnancy test and hoping that it comes back negative)_

**Rebecca:** oh god, please let this thing be negative. I'm not ready for a baby, especially now of all times. I have no idea where Billy is or if he's even still alive. Not to mention, I can't hardly take care of myself, how will I take care of someone else. And my father, oh god. Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm not pregnant, no I will have children when I'm married and established. God has 5 minutes passed yet. Please just let it be stress. I am not ready to be anyone's mother.

(Those 5 mins finally passed. Rebecca looks at the pregnancy test and the only words that can come out her mouth is)

**Rebecca:** OH MY GOD...

Well buds what do you think? Is our little Becks pregnant? Btw, what will happen with her job at S.T.A.R.S? Is she on her way back to school? Why doesn't Rebecca want the others to know she come from money? Keep reading to find out? Like always, please leave me some reviews or constructice criticism if you don't mind. Bye Girls and Guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, some characters in this chapter belong to Capcom, not me, unfortunately :(

However, Lisa, Dr. Rolle, and the School Administator are my creations.

Btw the way, I noticed my two previous chapters were shorter than I thought, so I will try to make the remainding chapters longer.

**Chapter 3: Life Changes**

August 9, 1998. Late night

Rebecca could not believe it. She was pregnant. She sat in the bathroom and just cried her eyes out. It's safe to say the girl was not excited about the news at first.

**Rebecca**: OH MY GOD! It says positive. No, this test must be wrong. These little cheap pregnancy tests makes mistakes all the time. No I can't be pregnant, I just can't be.

(she calms down and the reality of her situation begins to sink in)

**Rebecca:** My gosh, I'm really pregnant. What am I going to do? I can't stay in S.T.A.R.S, especially since we are about to make Umbrella our number one target. I can't let anything happen to me or my baby. My baby, wow it's so weird to say it. I guess I'm having a baby. Oh, it's too bad that I have no clue where Billy is. He's going to be a father and doesn't even know it. Oh god, I hope he is still alive and found freedom. Maybe I will be able to find him someday and tell him. Oh man, I forgot I have to tell my parents. I know my father will not approve of this. What will he do to me? Wait, none of this is important right now. All I need to do is make sure that my baby is ok and then leave S.T.A.R.S. Maybe, go back to school?

_(Then the phone rings. Rebecca goes to answer it)_

**Rebecca:** Hello.

**Barry:** Hey Sweetie, it's me Barry.

**Rebecca**: Oh hi Barry, how is your night going?

**Barry**: I just got done being talked to death by the youngest, you know how she is.

**Rebecca:** Yes, she is a sweet girl, both are.

**Barry**: Yeah, they like you a lot too. However, that's not why I called. How are you doing Rebecca, really? Are you feeling better?

**Rebecca:** Um...yeah...I'm fine Barry. Why do you ask?

**Barry**: Are you okay Rebecca, you seem very evasive. Not really like you.

**Rebecca:** I'm fine Barry, really. I'm really sorry for the slight attitude. Just having a rough day as you know. I am going to go take a shower and then sleep. Oh before I forget, I will not be coming in tomorrow.

**Barry:** Not coming in? Oh ok, now I'm really concerned.

**Rebecca**: I'm sorry Barry I don't mean to make you concerned, so don't be ok? By the way, do you remember what I was telling you about possibly going back to school?

**Barry**: Yeah...

**Rebecca:** Well I have decided to go and enroll tomorrow. I really think I am going to leave S.T.A.R.S and go to school in London. They have a really great medical school there and I was going to go before I joined S.T.A.R.S. At this point, I really think it would be for the best. Barry?

**Barry**: Yes?

**Rebecca**: Do you mind if we keep this information between us. I want to have all my ducks in a row before I tell everyone else.

**Barry:** Of course, I am happy that you are willing to trust me with this information.

**Rebecca**: Of course I do, I just feel like I can trust you. Well Barry, I got to get ready for bed. Nice talking to you. See you soon. Oh, by the way, tell everyone that I am feeling better.

**Barry**: Will do. Hope everything goes well for you tomorrow. Good night.

**Rebecca:** Good night.

_(After hanging up the phone, Rebecca goes to shower and then goes to bed but not before she thinks of her predicament once last time before she closes her eyes and nods off)._

**Rebecca**: Wow I'm pregnant. I never thought I would be a teenage mother. Then again I never thought I would be a part of a police squad either. I need to get to the doctor tomorrow to make sure my child is ok. Then call the London School of Medical Knowlege to make sure I can get in before the semester starts. I'm sure that would be no problem. At least I hope that's not a problem. All I know is that I need to get far away from Raccoon City because I have a feeling that something horrible will happen here at some point. Well good night baby.

_(With that, Rebecca went fast asleep.)_

August 10, 1998.

9am: The next morning.

_(Rebecca is on the phone, talking to the town doctor.)_

**Rebecca: **So I will be able to see you today Doctor?

**Doctor:** Yes, can you get here within one hour?

**Rebecca**: Yes, of course. Thank you so much Doctor for seeing me on such short notice.

**Doctor:** Well, I will see you when you get here Miss Chambers.

**Rebecca:** Of course, and thanks again Doctor, I really appreciate it.

**Doctor:** See you soon.

**Rebecca:** I'm on my way.

_(After hanging up the phone)_

**Rebecca**: Well I guess I better get out of here, don't want to be late.

_(Grabing her keys and locking her door, she is on her way to the doctor's appointment._

_When she gets to the office, she approaches a nice looking lady, blonde hair in a bun, nice blue eyes, and a generous smile. Her name tag read Lisa on it.)_

**Lisa:** How may I help you today?

_(Rebecca returning the same generous smile.)_

**Rebecca**: Hi my name is Rebecca Chambers and I'm here to see Dr. Rolle.

**Lisa:** Why hello Miss Chambers. Oh my, you sure look very young. How old are you if you don't mind be asking?

**Rebecca:** I'm eighteen years old.

**Lisa:** Oh wow, you are a lucky girl. I get the feeling you're going to age very well. Say, why don't you just have a seat, and I will call you when he's ready.

**Rebecca:** Ok, thank you.

_(Rebecca sits down and reads The Science magazine on the table. She finds a interesting topic on cloning DNA. Then ten minutes pass and Lisa lets her know that she can come back now.)_

**Lisa**: Ok, Miss Chambers, you can come back now.

**Rebecca:** Ok.

_(Then she is lead into an exam room. Dr. Rolle then walks in. Dr. Rolle is a older man of Indian descent. He is an average sized man. Not supermodel status but not fat by any means. He is very tired looking yet friendly.)_

**Dr. Rolle: **Hi Miss Chambers...

**Rebecca**: Rebecca, please call me Rebecca.

**Dr. Rolle**: Okay Rebecca. May I ask why are you here exactly?

**Rebecca**: Well I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive. So I'm hear to make sure that I'm actually pregnant.

**Dr. Rolle**: Ok, I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then take some blood okay.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

**Dr. Rolle**: Ok, how much do you weigh?

**Rebecca**: 93 lbs

**Dr. Rolle:** Oh, oh no. If you are pregnant, we are going to have to do something about that. You are simply too small.

**Rebecca:** I know I suffered from a eating disorder back when I was 16 years old. My body hasn't been able to bounce back since.

**Dr. Rolle**: well, this is good for me to know. I can help make a weight gain plan with you. By the way, when would you say that you conceived this child?

**Rebecca**: July 24, 1998.

**Dr. Rolle:** Wow, someone that remembers the actual day.

**Rebecca:** Well there are some things that happened during that time that I will just never forget.

**Dr. Rolle:** Interesting. Well I have my assistant come in and draw some blood and then we should have the results within the next 20 minutes.

**Rebecca:** Ok, that's fine.

_(The doctor walks out and Lisa walks in)_

**Lisa**: Hello again Rebecca.

**Rebecca:** Hi Lisa.

**Lisa**: Ok, I'm here to talk some blood. Shouldn't take too long now.

_(Lisa takes the blood to get tested and leads Rebecca make to the waiting lobby. After 20 minutes, the doctor calls her back to share the results)_

**Dr. Rolle:** Well sweetheart, it's official, you're pregnant.

**Rebecca**: I am not surprised.

**Dr. Rolle:** Well I want to start you on pre-natal vitamins as soon as possible and I have made a special diet for you to help you gain enough weight to maintain the pregnancy. Well I have decided that based on your conception date, you will have this child around March 23, 1999. Make sure you come back here a month from now for your next appointment.

**Rebecca**: Um, doctor, I don't think that will be possible. I am leaving for London or at least if my plans go through, I will be leaving for London for school.

**Dr. Rolle**: well if you do, please visit the doctor there in a month's time and please follow any instructions he gives you. Please call me if you have any questions. I can fax any info you may need.

**Rebecca**: That's great. Thank you.

**Dr. Rolle**: So for now, here is the prescription for your vitamins and here is the list of food and meals I would like you to buy for your special diet.

**Rebecca:** I will do whatever you ask. I just want my baby to be healthy.

**Dr. Rolle:** Well that's good to here. If your plans go through, please enjoy your time in England and please take care of you and your baby.

**Rebecca**: Of course. Thanks for everything. I have to go now.

**Dr. Rolle:** Ok. Have a good day Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: You too Dr. Rolle.

_(After leaving the doctor's office, Rebecca makes her way back to her apartment so that she can call the London School of Medical Knowledge to possibly get back in school. Now back in the apartment, she is on the phone with the school's administration)_

**Rebecca:** Hi, I would like to know if there was a way for me to enroll in the school for the upcoming semester?

**School Administator:** Well, young lady it's kind of late to be enrolling now, I don't think...

**Rebecca (interrupting):** I know but please, this is my last chance. I was going to come to the school before, please look me up, my name is Rebecca Chambers.

**S.A**: Ok, I'll look you up, but I can't promise anything. Do you mind if I put you on hold?

**Rebecca**: No, not at all.

_(She is then put on hold and a few minutes later the S.A is back on the line.)_

**S.A (shocked):** You're Rebecca Chambers? You were the girl that we couldn't turn down based on your grades and age when you graduated from Maple Grove University. We even offered you scholarships that we never offered before. You showed so much promise. Why didn't you come to the school before?

**Rebecca**: I made what I thought was the right choice at the time. I thought I wasn"t ready for medical school, especially a fine facility like yours. So I decided to find a job in a small town as a medic. I thought I was going to be doing something great, but I couldn't have been more wrong. So if I could have another opportunity, I promise I will not waste it.

**S.A**: Are you kidding me? _(pause) _Of course, we would love to have you. Funny enough, someone just had to drop their enrollment and with your attributes, I think you would make a great fit here. We are even willing to reinstate your scholarships. But beware Miss Chambers, leave again and this luxury will not be given again. Do you understand?

**Rebecca (estatic and filled with joy):** Absolutely. Thank you so much. I don't think you know how much you may have helped change my life. When does school start sir?

**S.A:** Our semester starts August 25, so you should try to get over here as soon as possible. Once you're here we can find classes for you. Also do you need somewhere to live? We have beautiful apartment complexes for all of our students. The area is nice and very student friendly. Not to mention they are close enough to campus.

**Rebecca:** Ok, August 25. Yes, I will take one of the apartments you have. It's doesn't really matter where I live, as long as I am able to go to school there. Thank you so much for the second chance. This is the right fit for me, I know it.

**S.A:** Ok Miss, we'll see you in a few weeks. Good Bye now.

**Rebecca:** Good Bye.

_(It has been a few hours since that phone call. It's now night time in Raccoon City. Rebecca begins to talk aloud to herself)_

**Rebecca**: Oh my gosh, it's actually happening. I will be going to school in London and getting far away from Raccoon City and thus Umbrella. Now my baby will be safe and no longer in harm's way. Thank you for this Richard, I know you had a part in this. Gosh now that I think about it, I hope that everyone will be able to stay safe in their quest to bring down Umbrella. Speaking of everyone else, I have to tell them that I'm leaving. I don't want them to know that I'm pregnant, so I will just tell them that I'm leaving for school. I wouldn't be lying and besides with my lack of combat skills I think it would be best for me to stay out of their way. Well I have to tell them tomorrow that it's my last day. I hope they understand. I have to getting things together to leave the country, and I have to go tell my parents in person that I'm leaving and that I'm pregnant. Oh god, I'm not ready to face my father, but I have to, I can't let him intimidate me anymore. Well, I better get ready for bed because tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

_(As she is getting ready for bed, she looks in her bathroom mirror and reflects on what she sees. It's weird, she sees what she normally sees, a young woman with short brown hair, enormous sea green eyes and a pale youthful face. But at the same time she saw something different. She saw confidence in this girl, real confidence for the first time. It was at this moment that she said...)_

**Rebecca**: I'm ready this time. I can really make my way in the world. Now to make the next step.

_(With that she was off to bed, she had a lot to do in the morning.)_

Well buds, that's all for this chapter. Looks like things are working in Rebecca's favor for now. She is on her way out of S.T.A.R.S and Raccoon City as well. Now it's time for her to tell her co-workers that she's leaving as well as her parents (including telling them that she is expecting). How will they take the news? Will they support her or turn against her? Well to find out keeping reading. Remember leave reviews and constructive criticism if you don't mind. Happy Reading :)

P.S Maple Grove University is not real, but I based the name off of Maple Grove, Minnesota, one of the wealthiest cities in the Midwest. This info will factor into my backstory for her, which I will be getting into next chapter when she goes to visit her parents.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As you all know, most of these characters don't belong to me, they're Capcom's but the character of Todd is my creation. Note, the report Rebecca writes in this chapter is canon, it's the Rebecca's Report file from the N64 version of Re2, albeit me cleaning it up a bit (Billy is a Marine, not a Navy Officer and his name is Coen not Koen).

Chapter 4: I'm Ready.

August 11, 1998.

(_Rebecca is getting ready this morning. All of her stuff is packed and she just has to get the rest from the office. Deciding to start dressing more mature, she puts on a nice white summer dress and fluffs her hair out a bit. Once ready, she leaves the apartment and makes her way to the R.P.D police station. Once there, she stops to talk to the desk receptionist, Todd for a bit)._

**Rebecca**: Good morning Todd.

**Todd**: Morning Becca. Why you look nice today. Where's your uniform? Are you going somewhere special? Are you working today? Sorry, I don't mean to be a pest and ask so many questions, it's just I've never seen you dress so girly. Normally when you're not in your uniform, you can always be found in shorts and Chuck Taylor's. Oh, sorry, there I go again.

**Rebecca (laughing and smiling): **It's ok Todd. It's nice that someone notices such things. Those are like my favorite shoes. Anyway. the reason why I'm dressed this way is because today is my last day, I'm here to tell the team. Speaking of the team, have you seen any of them yet?

**Todd**: Oh, you're leaving? That's unfortunate. It's was nice to have more pretty ladies around here, especially one around my age. Oh, but about your question, yeah Chris and Jill just walked in together 20 minutes ago. I think something might be going on there but lets just leave that between you and me.

**Rebecca**: Todd...Barry and Brad?

**Todd**: Sorry, Barry came in soon after Chris and Jill did and I haven't seen Brad yet. You know how late he can be.

**Rebecca:** Yes, I do. I was hoping that for once he would show up on time. I really don't have the time to wait for him as rude as that sounds. I have to write one last report and then book it out of here. Well if you see him, can you ask him to come to the S.T.A.R.S office as soon as possible?

**Todd**: Sure thing Becca. You know I'm really going to miss you.

**Rebecca**: Same here, wait just give me your email address.

**Todd: **Ok, it's toddrocks98 .

**Rebecca:** Wow Todd, what a interesting address. Well I gotta get upstairs sweetie, I see you on the way out, but in case I do not, please take care of yourself.

**Todd**: You too.

_(After talking to Todd, Rebecca heads upstairs to the S.T.A.R.S office but before she does, she takes in the scenery around her. After all, this would be the last time she would be in this building.)_

**Rebecca:** I never noticed how odd this police station is. Why is it so large? This is a small community. Oh well, no since in questioning it.

_(continuing to walk, she finally reached the S.T.A.R.S office.)_

**Rebecca**: Well, I'm here. It's time to tell them. Well here goes nothing.

_(with that Rebecca opens the door and there is Barry, Chris, and Jill like Todd said. They were discussing Umbrella as usual. It seems that they may have found out more information regarding their HQ location. Rebecca decides to walk in.)_

**Chris:** Hey kid.

**Jill:** Hi there, Rebecca.

**Barry**: Hello Rebecca. My you sure are dressed nice.

**Jill:** Yeah sweetie what's the special occasion?

**Rebecca**: Hi everyone. Well there is a special occasion. I have something to tell you all, but I'm trying to wait until Brad gets here. Where is he by the way?

**Barry**: He stopped at the coffee shop up the street. It will probably be another 15 minutes before he gets here.

**Chris**: I don't know what that guy's problem is. He knows he is suppose to be here at 9 just like the rest of us. He really drives me insane when he does these type of things.

**Jill:** Chris, calm down, Rebecca, why don't you just tell us, and we can catch Brad up when he gets here.

**Rebecca**: Ok, I hate to leave him out, but I have to tell you guys so here goes. After I write this report today, I'm leaving S.T.A.R.S and Raccoon City.

**Chris**: What?!

**Barry and Jill:** Why?

**Chris:** Those episodes you had the other day weren't too serious were they?

**Rebecca**: Oh no, now I have you all worrying. No my health is fine Chris. I'm leaving for medical school. I was accepted into a great school in London, England, the London School of Medical Knowledge.

_(Barry remembers what Rebecca told him and returns to a relaxed state with a slight smirk on his face, but Chris and Jill are still confused.)_

**Jill:** Medical school? But we had to idea you were interested in going back to school.

**Chris**: Yeah, I thought you would want to help us bring down Umbrella, especially after what they did to this team, to Richard. Rebecca, how can you back out now?

**Barry**: Chris, ease up on the girl its just...

**Rebecca (interrupting Barry): **No Barry, it's ok. Chris I knew you would be slightly upset with me, but to bring up Richard is not fair and you know it. I want Umbrella to pay just as much as you do.

**Chris**: I know that was wrong for me to say, but if you want Umbrella to pay, why are you leaving?

**Rebecca (thinking): **I can't tell him I'm pregnant, so I will just have to tell him this and hope he accepts it and if not, I can't waste time trying to change his mind.

**Rebecca**: Chris, I'm leaving because at this time in my life, I would not be of great help. I have next to no combat experience and I feel I would get in the way. I feel that my place is making medicines and vaccines and helping the world in that way. That's why I'm leaving Chris and excuse me if this offends you, but if you can't accept that then you will just have to suck it up.

_(Barry and Jill look at Chris, wondering how he going to take that last sentence. Shockingly, Chris just smiles at Rebecca)_

**Chris:** Wow, I don't know what has happened in these last few days, but I like the woman they have turned you into to. You're right, you go and live your life. You're still so young and have so much to look forward to. Please just keep in touch, ok. You know I don't like to worry.

_(Barry and Jill look relieved, Rebecca just goes up and gives Chris the biggest hug.)_

**Rebecca:** Of course I will and I'm happy that you understand, that you all do.

**Jill:** Of course we do, we have have different paths in life. Can't fault you for following yours.

**Rebecca**: Thanks Jill. I am going to miss you a lot. It's strange, in the past few weeks you have become like a sister figure to me.

**Jill (smiling): **Just take good care of yourself, ok and like Chris said, please keep in touch.

_(The two girls proceed to hug each other. Afterwards, Chris and Jill leave the room to go find Brad. It's been fifteen minutes and he still hasn't made it back)_

**Rebecca:** Barry, you don't have anything to say?

**Barry**: Oh, I do, I was just waiting until they left the room to say it.

**Rebecca**: Say what, Barry?

**Barry**: Say why I think you're really leaving. I know you say it's school, and I'm sure that's part of it. But I've been thinking about your symptoms from the other day.

**Rebecca**: Barry, I was just stressed, I'm fine now, see?

**Barry**: I don't deny that you are, it's just that my wife suffered the same symptoms when she was pregnant and...

**Rebecca:** Barry, are you suggesting that I am pregnant? Look at me, there is no way I am pregnant. _(Thinking)_ Oh gosh, Barry has me figured out. I know he won't give this up. I guess I should tell him. Barry has been trustworthy so far.

**Barry**: Rebecca, you're talking to a man with two children. It's ok you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Don't you trust me?

_(Rebecca sat and look at Barry clearly for the first time ever. Barry was a older man, kind of hefty, yet he had this father like appeal to him. Yeah, she could trust him.)_

**Rebecca:** Yes Barry, I am pregnant. I just found out for sure yesterday. It' s the main reason why I'm leaving. I'm not afraid of Umbrella for me, but for my baby. I know once we push them, they will push back. I have to keep my child safe Barry. I just have to.

**Barry:** If anyone understands, it's me. I still a little uncertain of leaving my family, but I owe Chris and Jill this after what I did. And not to mention, that explains everything, including the new found confidence. Yeah, it's there alright. Most people wouldn't talk to Chris like that, but at that point I could tell that you just didn't care.

**Rebecca:** Yeah, well now I have to be strong, not only for myself but for this child. This child deserves it.

**Barry**: Well, you let me know where you're staying there and keep my number. Call me if you ever need help or just someone to talk to. I will be here, I promise.

_(The two proceed to a hug, its a long one.)_

**Rebecca**: Thank you Barry. Hopefully my father takes the news as well as you have but I doubt it.

**Barry**: Wait, you haven't told your parents yet?

**Rebecca**: No, I'm going to go tell them today.

**Barry**: Well, just remember I'm here for you, no matter what.

**Rebecca**: I will.

**Barry:** Oh, by the way, when are you due and how is the father taking the news?

**Rebecca**: if you don't mind, I would rather keep that information to myself for now.

**Barry:** That's fine.

**Rebecca:** Can you tell Brad for me. I still can't believe that he hasn't got here yet.

**Barry:** Yeah, don't worry about it. Oh, by the way, don't you have a report to do hun?

**Rebecca**: Right, thanks for reminding me. I will write it and tell Chief Irons that I'm done here.

**Barry**: Well be careful when you go to visit that Irons. I think he may be some kind of pervert. You know what, let me know when you're going in there, I'll go with you.

(doing an army salute and smiling)

**Rebecca**: Yes Sir.

**Barry**: Well, I let you get to that report.

(Rebecca starts to write the report, the report that will make sure Billy stays a free man)

**Rebecca**: Oh Billy, I hope you're ok out there. I will keep my promise, so here goes.

_(The report that Rebecca wrote is as follows)_

_On July 23rd, an MP vehicle was found inside the Arklay Mountains. Corpses of MP members and an unidentified body were found near the vehicle._

_According to the information from military authorities, the unidentified body was identified as former ensign Billy Coen, who was sentenced the death penalty following a court-martial on July 22nd. While Coen was on transfer via Marine MP escort, they must have experienced some kind of accident._

_The corpses were severely mauled, apparently torn apart by unidentified wild animals._

_The following day we returned to the location to recover the bodies but they were nowhere to be found._

_Military authorities have requested that we turn over Coen's body as proof of his death. But due to the circumstances described above, it will be a difficult task to recover the corpse._

_I am requesting that this case be temporarily closed until further notice._

_Raccoon City Police Department_

_S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team_

_Rebecca Chambers _

**Rebecca**: There perfect. Now to file it and get out of here. Now to page Barry.

_(finds phone)_

**Rebecca**: Barry, I'm done with the report. Let's go see Irons, so I can't get out of here.

Barry: Ok, I'll be there in five.

_(5 minutes pass and sure enough Barry is there.)_

**Barry**: Alright, let's go.

_(Rebecca and Barry goes to Chief Irons office and he's actually in it for once.)_

**Irons:** Oh, it's you again Barry. Oh wait, who is the beauty with you Officer Burton?

**Rebecca**: It's me, Officer Chambers, the S.T.A.R.S rookie.

_(Irons starts to eye the girl up and down in a very creepy way)_

**Irons**: Ah, I don't remember you looking exactly like this. Maybe I should have gave you all different uniforms.

**Barry**: Enough with the bullshit Irons. Rebecca is here to tell you something, you creep.

**Irons**: Barry, I resent you for that. I simply love women. Miss Chambers, please tell me why you're here?

**Rebecca**: I'm here to tell you that I quit and that I am leaving today, whether you like it or not.

**Irons**: You want to quit? That's fine with me. I could care less honestly.

**Rebecca**: Really, that's great, now I don't have to feel bad for leaving. Barry, can help me take my stuff to the car. I never got the chance to exactly unpack it.

**Barry**: Yeah, let's go. The sooner you're away from here the better.

_(The two of them go back to the office, grabs her stuff and proceed to take it to her car. Once they are done putting everything in the car, they begin to say their goodbyes)_

**Rebecca:** Barry thank you so much for everything. Well wish me luck with my parents, or more importantly, my dad.

**Barry**: Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Well I got to get back to work. Be careful out there little lady, take care of that little baby and please keep in touch.

**Rebecca (with tears in her eyes): **I will. Oh god I am going to miss you the most. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye, (drying her face) but I know it's for the best. Please get out of this city while you still can and make sure Umbrella pays.

**Barry**: Absolutely.

_(With that, Barry walks off, Rebecca gets in her car and drives off and leaves Raccoon City behind forever, but before her life can really start, there is just one more stop to make, a stop to her hometown, to visit and tell her parents everything.)_

Rebecca is finally out of Raccoon City but oh no, she has to tell her parents the "great" news. I know I say I would cover it in this chapter, but as I was writing it, I thought it was better for that part to have it's own chapter. What will happen? Drama for sure, but if you want to know what kind, you got to keep reading. Please leave a review if you'd like. See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rebecca belongs to Capcom. However, Robert and Sandra Chambers are a creation of mine.

**Chapter 5: We're Off.**

_(Finally, after a 2 hour drive, Rebecca finds herself in Maple Grove, Minnesota, the place where is she grew up, one of the wealthiest cities in the Midwest)_

**Rebecca**: Wow, I didn't think I would be back here for a long time. I see the business district is still beautifully lit around this time a day. Well enough stalling, it's time to go to the house and tell my parents everything.

_(Driving around Maple Grove, Rebecca finds herself in a gated community, the Sunshine Springs, where the richest of the rich live. She pulls up to her childhood home, a large Villa looking mansion, complete with a outdoor pool, small guest house, and a tennis court. Growing up, Rebecca always thought the size of the house was ridiculous, considering that if was just her and her parents. It was her father's idea of course, he always goes overboard. With that she gets out and uses her key to open the door.)_

**Rebecca:** Mom, Dad I'm home, at you here?

_(With that her mom, comes to greet her Sandra is a woman of average height, with nice long red hair that is currently held up in a ponytail. She is around 125 lbs and earlier 40s in age. She has tan skin with a mature beautiful face with beautiful small blue eyes, a sharp nose and thin lips. It's clear that Rebecca does not look like her. Anyway, Sandra walks out from the kitchen with an apron on. It's obvious that she just got done cooking)._

**Sandra**: Rebecca, honey is that you?

**Rebecca:** Yes, Mom, it's me.

_(The two then proceed to hug.)_

**Sandra**: Honey, why didn't you call? Why the surprise visit? Don't get me wrong, I am always happy to see my baby, but I could have made your favorite for dinner. I could have asked Robert to be home earlier.

**Rebecca:** Wait, Dad isn't here? You know what, he probably doesn't want to see me anyway even though I really need to see him.

**Sandra:** You know how he is, such a overachiever. Oh, honey, I am sure your father has gotten over that and will be happy to see you.

**Rebecca**: Really, because when I went to go work for S.T.A.R.S, he wasn't exactly happy with me.

**Sandra**: Well, that's in the past sweetie. How is that job going by the way? and you never answered my question, why the surprise visit?

**Rebecca**: Well, I'm here because I have something to tell both of you. Do you know when he's going to get here Mom?

**Sandra**: Well, he should be in soon. Why don't we go and eat and catch up until he does.

**Rebecca**: That's sounds like a great idea. I've really missed you Mom. So what's for dinner?

**Sandra**: A Green Bean Casserole, your father's favorite.

_(While Rebecca and her mom goes to eat, in walks her father Robert from work. Robert is in his early 40s same as his wife, very handsome and supermodel like. He is 5'8 in height. He is Italian, so he has very tan skin, black sleek hair, and dark eyes. It's obvious that Rebecca doesn't look like him either and for good reason, she was adopted. The Chambers family took her in and raise her like she was their own. Robert loves his daughter, but is rough on her because he believes that she has the intelligence and capability to take over his company, the Elysium Corporation someday.)_

**Robert**: Hey Sandra, where are you? and whose car is that outside? I swear it looks a lot like...

**Rebecca**: Mine, Dad?

**Sandra**: Yes, darling, look who came to visit, it's our daughter, remember her?

**Robert**: Sandra of course I remember our daughter. Rebecca, what are you doing here? I thought you were off being a "police officer." I still can't believe you passed up on an opportunity of a life time to go to school in London.

**Rebecca:** I see you still haven't forgiven me for that choice. Anyway that's why I'm here. Can we go to the family room and talk?

**Sandra**: I don't see how that could be a problem. Robert, is that too much for you to ask?

**Robert**: No not at all, I have to know why you are here. Lead the way, why don't you Sandra.

**Sandra**: Ok, but not until you two agree to behave. We are all family here so I don't want you too to go to war as if we aren't. So do you two agree to my rules?

**Robert:** Yes, honey.

**Rebecca**: Yes, Mother.

**Sandra**: Ok, then lets go.

_(On her way to the family room, Rebecca began to worry about what the stress of dealing with her father would do to her baby.)_

**Rebecca** _(thinking_): If my father gets too out of hand I will just leave. I don't need him stressing me out and thus harming you baby.

**Sandra**: Alright, we are here, how about you sit across from us sweetie and start when your ready.

**Rebecca:** Ok, the reason why I'm here is to tell you three things. One, I no longer work for S.T.A.R.S. I just quit today.

**Robert:** Wow, only a month. I'm surprised you lasted that long.

**Rebecca**: See this is why I didn't call or want to come here. I knew you would do something like this Dad.

**Sandra**: Robert stop. Honey, why did you quit?

**Rebecca**: Well, I know you two hear of the Mansion Incident and that Umbrella was behind it.

**Robert**: Lies. That never happened and everyone knows Umbrella are the good guys. They are a partner in my company, so I refuse to believe that.

**Rebecca**: How are you going to tell me that that never happened. I was there. I lived through it Dad. It is all true.

**Sandra**: Did they give you all drugs or something?

**Robert**: They had to. She's in here talking crazy.

**Rebecca:** Mom, not you too? and Dad I am not crazy. You should be trying to get Umbrella away from your company and finding a way to get a new partner. Anyway I know that they will come after S.T.A.R.S at some point so I had to get out of there so I decide to go back to school.

**Robert:** Going back to school, where?

**Rebecca**: London School of Medical Knowledge. They reinstated me. I started on the 25th.

**Sandra**: Oh my gosh, that's great honey.

**Robert** **(now happier than ever):** So I see you have seen the error of your ways. It's ok sweetie, that S.T.A.R.S bullshit was not for you. The London school? That is the place for you. It's great, now you can go there and get your degree and come work for me. I will pay for any of your expenses, no matter the cost.

**Rebecca**: Dad, it's nice that your happy, but I am not going back to school in the hopes of getting to work for you. I want to go there to get the best education but more important to get away, from everything.

**Sandra:** Honey, why would you want to get away from everything?

**Robert**: Yeah, if you aren't going to become a part of my company, then why are you going?

**Rebecca:** Remember I said I have three things to tell you and so far I have only told you two right?

**Robert and Sandra (confused): **Right?

**Rebecca**: Well, I guess I just better come out and say it. I'm pregnant. It's the reason why I want to get away. I want to protect myself from Umbrella so that my baby can live.

**Sandra**: What? How can you, my innocent daughter, be pregnant?

**Robert (screaming)**: Rebecca, what in the hell is wrong with you!? Who is the father? How many weeks are you?

**Rebecca**: Mom, I'm not so innocent anymore. Dad, nothing is wrong with me. I can't tell you who the father is. I'm sorry but if I do, it would put him in danger. By the way, I am roughly two weeks pregnant Dad.

**Sandra**: Do we at least know him?

**Rebecca:** No Mom, you don't.

**Robert**: Forget, not knowing him. So your two weeks pregnant?

**Rebecca**: Yes, I just told you that.

**Robert:** Well this is great. We can just call Dr. Thompson and make an appointment.

**Rebecca (confused): **You aren't suggesting what I think you are, are you?

**Sandra**: Robert, there is no need to go that far.

**Robert**: Sandra, there is no way our daughter is going to have that bastard child, let alone carry it to term. She can't even tell us who the damn father is. It's for the best.

**Rebecca (screaming):** It's for the best for who!? For you?

**Sandra**: Calm down sweetie, all that screaming can't be good for the baby.

**Robert**: Rebecca, if you defy me, and you decide to keep that child, I will disown you. I will no longer financially support you or support you at all. I will no longer speak to you.

**Sandra:** Robert, please stop you don't mean that.

**Rebecca (with more confidence than she has ever shown in life)**: No Mom it's ok. It's obvious that disowning me was something you wanted to do for a long time. I bet you regret taking me in and making me your daughter. All my life, I felt I had to get your approval. Skipping grades in school, missing out on friends, and on normal things girls enjoy like boyfriends and school dances. Your craziness even drove me to develop an eating disorder, because it was the only time I felt that I was in control of my own life. Well guess what, I'm tired of being intimidated by you and living my life the way you want me to. Guess what, you won't have to deal with me anymore. I don't need your money or your damn support. Me and my child will be just fine. Mom, I am so sorry, but I got to get out of here. I have to get away from him.

**Robert**: That is not true, but believe what you want. In fact, I bet you'll be back on your hands and knees begging me to forgive you.

**Rebecca**: I doubt it. I'm a completely different person now. Goodbye Father.

_(With that, Rebecca begins to leave. But not before her Mom tries to stop her and get her to talk to her father)_

**Sandra**: Please honey, he didn't mean it. He, like I, am just shocked at the news of hearing your pregnant. Once it sinks in I'm sure he will be fine.

**Rebecca:** I never realized until today, you stop at nothing to defend him. Why? He doesn't deserve it.

**Sandra**: Because sweetheart, we are family and that's what family is all about.

**Rebecca**: Well, until he realizes that this child I'm carrying is his family, I want nothing to do with him. I have to go Mother. I don't want to miss my flight. I love you and will call you when I get to the airport. Ok, I got go.

**Sandra**: Goodbye my love. Please keep me informed on your pregnancy and please don't let me miss the birth.

**Rebecca**: Wait, you're not mad?

**Sandra:** Of course I'm mad. But you're my daughter and that's my grandchild and I will always love you both.

_(Rebecca instinctively hugs her Mom one last time)_

**Rebecca**: Thank you Mom for understanding. Now I have to go.

_(With that, Rebecca leaves Maple Grove and is on her way to the airport. Once she makes it to the airport, she walks up to the desk and begins to speak to the receptionist. This woman is an average looking lady with medium length black hair, kind of on the bigger side, but as nice as can be )_

**Woman:** and how can I help you today?

**Rebecca**: I have purchased first class tickets, for flight 281.

**Woman:** To London, England?

**Rebecca**: Correct.

**Woman**: London, such as beautiful place. Why there if I may ask?

**Rebecca**: For school, the London School of Medical Knowledge to be exact.

**Woman:** Oh wow. Only the smartest of the smart go there. You must be a genius or somthing?

**Rebecca**: Yeah, I guess you could say that.

**Woman**: Well I just need to see your Passport.

_(Rebecca hands her the passport, the woman begins to type on her computer)_

Woman: Ok, here's your passport back and your ticket. Your gate number is 5. Until then just drop off your luggage and wait for the call. Have a safe trip, ok.

**Rebecca**: Ok thank you.

_(There was a twenty minute wait before the call)_

Announcer: Now calling all going to London, England, your gate is number 5.

**Rebecca**: Oh, that's me.

_(With that she makes her way to the gate, shows the bouncer (i forgot what they are actually called) her ticket and boards onto the plane. Sitting in the comfort of first class, she looks out of the window, with a huge smile on her face, holding her stomach and says)_

**Rebecca:** Yep, baby, looks like we are on our way.

_(With that the flight takes off and she goes to sleep.)_

Wow, Robert is such a jerk. Rebecca is adopted? Yep, but who are her biological parents? Well that won't be revealed for some time now, but keeping reading to find out. Well, it looks like Rebecca is on her way to London. What will her life there be like? What kind of people will see meet? Will she be able to maintain her pregnancy while dealing with school? Sorry, got to read the story to find out. Please leave a review if you'd like. See you soon :)


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long break, but you know, this thing called life gets in the way. Like before, the characters belong to Capcom guys. However, Kenny and Benny Loutin and Andrew Sutton are my own creations.

**Chapter 6: A New Life in London**

September 10, 1998

**Rebecca: (thinking): **_So much has happened since I left Raccoon City. My father and I don't talk, STARS was officiallly disbanded, Chris has since left in search for Umbrella in Europe, Barry has moved his family to Canada and will be joining Chris soon. Oh, Jill and Brad are still in Raccoon City, but Jill, like Barry, will be catching up with Chris. God I hope they bring Umbrella to their knees, the scumbags deserve it. In better news, I'm healthy and am officially one month pregnant. Oh, gosh, it's a great feeling just knowing that a life is growing in there. Also school started a few weeks back and classes are going well. My biochemistry and genetics classes are my favorites. The apartment the school provided for me is great and has a beautiful view of the surrounding city. That and I just love it here in London. In fact, I have fallen in love with Kenny's and Benny's Cafe, their chocolate chips muffins are amazing. In fact I was there studying like usual when I met the biggest jerk that day. _

_(Rebecca, now with strawberry blonde hair at bob length, is just sitting at a table at the cafe doing some genetics homework on her laptop when cafe worker Kenny Loutin walks up with her muffin. Kenny 23 years old and is a freshman and classmate of Rebecca's. He is a bi-racial man of black and white descent and is nerdy cute. He has caramel colored skin, light brown eyes, short black curly hair, and a slight gap in his teeth. He also wears glasses, although he alternates from glasses to contacts at times. He stands at about 5'6 and is very slender, not muscular in the slightest.)_

**Kenny (in a cheery tone): **Ah, Becca, the biggest fan of our chocolate chip muffins, here's your order hun. By the way, why don't you ever want some of our coffee, it's the best.

**Rebecca (smiling and taking her order):** Thank You Kenny. Yes I love your muffins and about the coffee question, I don't drink coffee anymore _(ok I'm lying but I'm not telling him about my baby, it's not his concern right now)._

**Kenny: **That's unfortunate hun. _(Looks onto Rebecca's laptop)_ Hey, are you doing that genetics assignment?

**Rebecca:** Yes.

**Kenny:** Why? It's not due for like another week.

**Rebecca:** That's true, but why wait to the last minute when I have time to do it now?

**Kenny:** Yeah that's true but it's Friday and I know I'm about to go out and have a few drinks and find some ladies to mack on.

**Rebecca (laughing):** You always say that and you never come back with any ladies. Maybe you should stop looking for them in the clubs and start looking in the library. You might have better luck there _(she says this with the biggest teasing smile)._

**Kenny:** Benny says the same thing. You can laugh all you want for now, but I will show you and my sister I have some moves. I will bring the most beautiful girl in here and you two won't be laughing at me then, I promise.

**Benny (walks up to the table):** I doubt that baby brother.

_(Benny is Kenny's older twin sister. Unlike Kenny, Benny doesn't go to the London School of Medical Knowledge. She takes pride in being the manager and owner of the Cafe. She has the same caramel skin tone her brother has, with the same light brown eyes although her's are huge. However, unlike her brother, she has ashy brown straight hair which is very long and has near perfect teeth. Benny is around 5'5 and 118 lbs. She is considered very pretty and is very straightforward and not necessarily the nicest person, although she likes Rebecca a lot since she finds her youthfulness adorable and since she is a good buddy for Kenny despite her age)._

**Kenny**: Baby brother? I am only younger than you by five minutes.

**Benny**: Yes, that's five minutes that I was in the world and you were not. So anyway, what is this about you bringing some "beautiful girl" in here?

**Rebecca**: Well your brother was just telling me his plans for later on. I just found them funny.

**Kenny:** You two girls love crushing my game.

**Benny:** I would love to, if you had some to crush.

_(Rebecca and Benny start dying of laughter)_

**Rebecca**: Oh Kenny, we are just joking...

**Benny**: I'm not. _(playfully nudges Kenny)_

**Rebecca**: I know that you will find the best woman ever because you are one of the best men I have ever met in my life. I just don't think you'll find her at the club, that's all.

**Kenny:** Thank you for that Rebecca, that's so kind of you to say. Say how about I let you get back to your homework and I get back to work. I don't want this one _(nudges his sister)_ to write me up.

**Benny**: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. See you around Rebecca.

**Kenny:** Yeah, I'll call you later or tomorrow at least?

**Rebecca:** Bye Benny and yes, that would be great Kenny. Have fun tonight, be careful, and good luck with those ladies _(she winks at him)._

_(With that Kenny and Benny are back to working and Rebecca is back to working on her laptop when the stud of the town, Andrew Sutton, walks into the cafe, making his way to the counter to make an order. Andrew is a very very attractive man. He looks like Chris Hemsworth (Thor, guys) in the face, with honey blond medium length hair, hazel eyes and the straightest teeth. He stands at about 5'10 and he has a slender yet muscular build. He is currently 25 years old, a student at the school, and he has one more year to finish before he starts his residency. He is very conceited, yet confident in himself and thinks that he is a gift to women everywhere. This means that he has no problem finding women because they all just about faint upon being in his presence. Basically the dude is a lethario or at least he seems that way at first. Trust me when I say it's more to his personality)._

**Random Girl #1**: Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous.

**Random Girl #2**: Yes, that he is. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?

**Random Girl #1**: I'm sure a lovely man like that is taken.

**Random Girl #2:** I'm sure you're right. Whoever she is, she is so lucky

**Random Girl #1:** That she is, Maggie, that she is.

_(Andrew is now at the counter, throwing the moves on the poor cashier girl)._

**Andrew (smiling): **Hey beautiful, how's everything going today?

**Cashier (blushing and stuttering):** I-I-I'm fine. Say c-c-c-can I t-t-t-take your o-o-o-order sir?

**Andrew:** Yeah, sweetie, I'll have a caramel latte with extra caramel.

**Cashier**: Y-y-y-you know that you h-h-have to p-p-p-pay 5 pounds extra f-f-for that extra c-c-c-caramel sir?

**Andrew (smiling the chessiest smile):** Yeah, but I was hoping that a pretty lady like you would let me slide. What do you say, just this one time, please?

**Cashier (smiling): **Okay.

_(Andrew gets the drink and is on his way out of the cafe when he notices Rebecca sitting alone at the table)_

**Andrew (thinking):** Well, no need to leave such a pretty girl to sit alone.

_(With that he walks up to Rebecca's table and begins to speak)_

**Andrew (flashing his smile again):** Hey gorgeous, this seat taken?

**Rebecca (never looking away from her book and laptop): **...

**Andrew:** Well, I'll take that as a no. (_He proceeds to sit down). _Hello Miss, I'm Andrew but you can call me Drew. Say, what's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing sitting here all alone? What, your boyfriend went to the washroom?

**Rebecca (still ignoring him): **...

**Andrew: (notices her book): **Wait, you're taking Dr. Brisket's genetics class? I had that class my freshman year. Oh my, don't tell me you're in the Medical School? I thought that you were like an underclassmen or something. You look no older than a undergrad freshman.

_(Rebecca is still looking at the laptop not paying him any attention)_

**Andrew**: Ah, I get it, you're one of those shy types. It's okay, I like those types, much more exciting in the bedroom than...

**Rebecca (finally looking up from the laptop):** Ugh, what a disgusting creep. I'm not shy okay. I just don't want to talk to a jerk like you.

**Andrew:** Ah, so she does speak and based on your accent, you're American as well. I love foreign women. Would you like me to show you around London sometime? Oh, by the way, I'm not a jerk, what gives you that impression?

**Rebecca**: Really? You're not a jerk? I saw the way you scammed that poor cashier by using your good looks and (doing air quotes) "charming" ways. You are a jerk and a creep, through and through.

**Andrew:** So you do think I'm good looking and charming?

**Rebecca (extremely annoyed now):** If you think I am impressed by you, think again. You know what, can you please leave me alone? I have more important things to worry about, like my assignment here.

**Andrew**: What? Are you not in love with my accent and my sexy face and body? All the American women I come across go crazy for my accent, it's like the best thing they've ever heard.

**Rebecca**: Well congratulations, you just met the first American woman that could care less. You do not impress me in the slightest, now can I please get back to my work?

**Andrew (confused): **Yeah, sure. Say I didn't catch your name?

**Rebecca:** and I will not tell you my name. Goodbye now.

_(With that Andrew left the table confused and defeated)_

**Andrew (thinking):** How in the hell did that not work? I swear, her emotions must have just been high from the assignment. _(Looking back at her)_ When I catch her in a more relaxed setting, I will get her to fawn all over me just like any other woman. For now, I should head off to class.

**Rebecca (in disbelief): **Wow, what an, excuse my language, ass.

**Kenny**: Who's an ass, hun?

**Rebecca:** That blond scam artist that just ran out of here. He had the nerve to try to hit on me as if I didn't see him do the exact same thing to your cashier.

**Kenny (looking at if he's thinking):** Are you talking about Andrew Sutton.

**Rebecca**: I think he said that was his name. You know him?

**Kenny**: Yeah, the guy gets all the ladies. Man I wish I knew his secret.

**Rebecca**: Kenny, please don't be like him. He's a player and a creep.

**Kenny**: I take it he didn't impress you much?

**Rebecca**: No, not really.

**Kenny:** I know that must have bruised his ego a bit. The guy has never been turned down before. Don't be surprised if he starts targetting you.

**Rebecca:** Well, it's a first time for everything. I doubt I will be seeing him again. He doesn't even know my name.

**Kenny:** I wouldn't be so sure about that. He goes to the same school as us.

**Rebecca: **He did say that he had Dr. Brisket during his freshman year. Oh, well I'm not worried about him. Anyway, I should get going, I have a class in a half hour.

**Kenny:** Okay, be careful hun and if you see Andrew, run.

**Rebecca (laughing): **That or don't acknowledge his existence. Okay, gotta go.

**Kenny**: Okay, bye now.

_(After Rebecca left, Andrew walked back in the cafe to talk to Kenny about her)_

**Andrew:** Hey Kenny.

**Kenny:** Andrew, hi.

**Andrew:** Say what's the name of the girl that you were talking to bud?

**Kenny:** Why do you want to know man?

**Andrew: **She's so beautiful Kenny and I just want to get to know her man, that's all.

**Kenny:** Andrew, she told me about your "talk" today and man I don't think I should tell you that information. Besides man, if she wanted you to know, I think she would have told you herself. Losing your touch, man?

**Andrew (insulted):** Hell no I'm not. I will get her to fall all over me like every other woman in this town.

**Kenny**: You sure Andrew? You're in here asking me her name when normally, you are already wining and dining the woman.

**Andrew**: Yeah man, I think she was just having a bad day.

**Kenny (teasing):** Yeah, a bad day.

**Andrew:** Look, will you tell me her name or not Kenny?

**Kenny:** Sorry man I wish I could, but she would kill me.

**Andrew:** Aw, come on Ken. I promise I will not tell her you told me. Besides, I can help you out on getting a lady. I hear you are having some trouble in that department.

**Kenny (shocked):** Who told you that?

**Andrew:** I have my sources. So will you tell me?

**Kenny:** Ugh, I just know she will find out it was me that told you.

**Andrew**: She won't, I swear, I'll just say I asked some random girl.

**Kenny (with a slight sigh):** Okay, her name is Rebecca. Please don't tell me I told you, I mean it.

**Andrew:** Ah, Rebecca, nice name. Kenny, don't worry man, I will not tell her it was you.

**Kenny:** So, will you help me? I swear I can't take Benny's constant teasing man.

**Andrew:** Yes buddy, I will help you. Promises are one thing I never break.

**Kenny**: Well I got to get back to work. Don't harass Rebecca too badly Andrew.

**Andrew**: Harass? I have no plans on doing that. So I'll catch up with you later?

**Kenny**: Yeah, later.

_(A few hours later, back at her apartment, Rebecca is getting ready to watch her favorite TV program when she her phone starts to ring)_

**Rebecca:** Hello?

**Andrew:** Hello there Rebecca, it's me Andrew. How is your night going? Need some company? _(he can be heard snickering after asking)_

**Rebecca (angry):** What the...? How do you know my name? No more importantly, how did you get my number?

**Andrew:** None of that matters right now sweetie. Say do you want to want to hang out tonight?

**Rebecca:** Look I don't know how you were able to get my name and number, but you call me again, and I will call the cops.

**Andrew:** Come on that's not...

(With that Rebecca hangs up the phone, cutting his sentence short)

**Rebecca:** I can't believe that guy. I really don't need the stress right now but I when I see him again I will tell him about himself. Ugh, I don't even want to watch this anymore. I am just going to go to bed.

_(Rebecca, upset, goes to shower and heads off to bed. Life is definitely going to get interesting from this point on)_

Well, Andrew is coming off as a creep. I mean it's nice to find someone attractive but damn, he's on stalker status. How did Andrew get her number anyway? What will Rebecca say and/or do to him when she sees him again? Will she find out that it was Kenny that told Andrew her name in the first place? Keep reading to find out. Please leave reviews guys. I won't know if my story needs improvement if you don't.


	8. Chapter 7

Like before, certain characters are Capcom's, others are my own creations.

**Chapter 7: Leave Me Alone Would You?**

September 13, 1998

_(It was Monday morning and Rebecca was in the cafe as usual before class. She was wearing the prettiest flowy pale blue dress with a white leather jacket over it. Her hair had beautiful butterfly pins in it and her makeup was natural with a light pink lip. She was sitting there in hopes of running into Andrew. However, Kenny, noticing how irritated she looked, walked up and sat down to talk to her)_

**Kenny:** Hey what's going on with you? You never called me this past weekend and you look really pissed right now. _(Thinking that she knows what he did)_ Are you mad at me?

**Rebecca:** I'm sorry for not calling Kenny. No I'm not mad at you, why would I be? Anyway, I am waiting on that Andrew guy. You won't believe what he did Friday night.

**Kenny:** What did he do?

**Rebecca**: No you first. How was the club that Friday night? Did you meet your "beautiful lady?"

**Kenny**: No, but I was partying like it was no tomorrow. I swear, ever since I got dumped by my ex Eliza last year, it's like I'm hopeless in that department. It's like they all see me as a brother type, it's annoying.

**Rebecca**: Well I am sure you will find one that does not see you that way. If I was your age, I would date you or someone like you.

**Kenny:** That's nice of you to say, but me and you? That would be like dating my little sister. We are just too similar. Wow that sounds hypocritical doesn't it?

**Rebecca:** Yes and no, but I get what you're saying and don't take offense to it.

**Kenny**: Good, because I like us being friends. So anyway enough about me, what did Andrew do that was so bad that you were sitting here fuming waiting to see him?

**Rebecca**: Kenny, he called my house that night and somehow he knows my name. It was so disrespectful and creepy. What I'm trying to figure out is how does he know my name? I don't know because I never told him.

**Kenny (looking uncomfortable): **Well I did tell you he would probably start targetting you hun.

**Rebecca:** Yeah well, that doesn't make what he did right and I can't wait until he walks his butt in here. _(looks at Kenny)_ Wait a minute, why are you looking at me like that?

**Kenny:** Looking at you like what?

**Rebecca:** Like you did something wrong? Kenny, please don't tell me...

**Kenny**: Please don't tell you what?

**Rebecca:** No Kenny you didn't?

**Kenny:** What Rebecca, didn't what?

**Rebecca:** Oh my god, you told him my name, didn't you?

**Kenny**: WHAT? Of course I didn't tell him your name.

**Rebecca**: You're lying. _(screaming and standing up causing a scene)_ Who in the hell told you to tell him my name? Now thanks to you, he will probably never leave me alone. How could you do something so...ah, oww.

_(At this point, Benny walks over, Rebecca starts to feel pain in the abdominal area and Kenny and Benny are both very concerned)_

**Benny**: I'll go get you some water.

**Kenny: **Okay, calm down and sit down, easy now.

(Kenny sits Rebecca down and Benny returns with the water and starts demanding answers)

**Benny:** Here you go sweetie. Say what in the hell was going on over here?

**Kenny:** Yeah and what was that all about?

**Rebecca:** It was nothing, I'm fine really _(please calm down for your child's sake_). Kenny I shouldn't have blown on you. I am sure it you wasn't you that told him.

**Benny:** What, told who what?

**Rebecca:** Andrew Sutton my name.

**Kenny:** Actually, I deserved it because I did tell him your name. Rebecca, I'm so sorry.

**Rebecca**: Kenny, why? The guy is a jerk and I didn't want him to know anything about me.

**Benny: **Yeah Kenny, you know that guy is an asshole. He hits on every woman he meets.

**Kenny:** I know that and I'm sorry, but he said he would help me with the ladies.

**Benny:** Kenny, your dumbass can't be serious? You gave out her name all to get some bogus tips?

**Kenny**: I know, I know it was wrong and I will do whatever I can to make it up to you Becca.

**Rebecca:** Kenny, I'm sure I will forgive you for this one day, but right now I just don't think I want to look at you. Benny, I have to go to class, I'll see later.

**Kenny:** What about Andrew? That was the reason why you came here.

**Rebecca (not looking at Kenny): **I'll see him when I see him.

_(With that Rebecca left the cafe and made her way to the school lab. She took of her jacket and put on a smock and lab glasses because she had to finish up some research she was working on in her biochemistry course. In the lab, she was finishing up her work when Andrew walked in)_

**Andrew:** Hello Rebecca. Hey, nice dress. I see you are in the lab working. Just as smart as you are beautiful I see. _(looks at her arm)_ Nice tattoo by the way. I wouldn't expect a girl like you to have one.

**Rebecca:** Shows how much you know me. Anyway I have been waiting to run into you.

**Andrew (smiling):** See I told you that you'd fall for me too.

**Rebecca:** Oh, that's the last thing I'd ever do. What I want to know is how did you got my number? I know Kenny told you my name so no need to ask you how you know that.

**Andrew (confused):** He told you that?

**Rebecca:** Yes, he did. By the way, shame on you for telling him you'd help him. We both know you won't. People like you never keep their promises.

**Andrew:** Now who's judging a book by it's cover?

**Rebecca**: Well, do you intend to help him?

**Andrew**: Yes, if there is one thing I never do, it's break promises.

**Rebecca:** Well I sincerely apologize for judging you prematurely. I should know not to do that. Wait why am I apologizing? Let's get back on topic. How did you get my number Andrew?

**Andrew:** Well, one I accept your apology and two are you not a student here? You're in the directory, that's how I got your number.

**Rebecca:** Do you not realize how creepy you are coming across right now?

**Andrew:** I guess, but I'm not used to girls turning me down. I had to get in contact with you somehow.

**Rebecca**: Really? Andrew, why do you like me so much? I don't want to come across as rude, but I have to be honest. I don't want to be in contact with you. Why don't you understand that? Besides, I haven't shown any interest in you because there is none.

**Andrew:** Well I like you because let's be honest, your both beautiful and youthful. Also, I can tell that you very intelligent. I mean you go to school here and you're only 18. I like intelligent women, women who are on my level.

**Rebecca:** Wait how do you know how I old I am? Never mind, the student directory right?

**Andrew:** Yes, would you like to know how old I am?

**Rebecca**: I guess so. Since you know my age, it's only fair that I know yours.

**Andrew:** I'm 25 years old.

**Rebecca**: Hmmm.

**Andrew:** That doesn't freak you out? That's great.

**Rebecca:** No, not great. However, it doesn't freak me out because that's expected. You are a medical student after all.

**Andrew:** See, you are showing more interest already. Let me take you out and I guarantee your interest in me will get bigger.

**Rebecca**: No, that's not a good idea Andrew.

**Andrew:** Why not, afraid you may actually start to like me?

**Rebecca:** No, I just don't think we are compatiable in any way. Not only that, I have a lot going on in my life right now. So if you would excuse me, I have to get back to work.

_(Andrew starts to look over her work)_

**Andrew:** You know that formula is wrong right?

**Rebecca:** What, no it's not.

**Andrew:** Look over it again.

**Rebecca**: Okay fine.

_(Rebecca looks over her work and realizes that Andrew was right. There was a minor error in the formula she had written down)_

**Andrew:** Well?

**Rebecca:** Oh gosh, you were right. That would have been disasterous if I put those two chemicals together. How did I miss that, I normally never miss anything. _(looks up at Andrew) _Thank you for telling me that. I really appreciate it.

**Andrew:** You're welcome. It was a easy mistake to make.

**Rebecca:** I'm just happy you looked at my paper. _(smiling)_ Thank you again.

**Andrew:** See, I told you I wasn't a bad guy. So maybe you'll take me up on that offer now?

**Rebecca:** Why Andrew, why ruin this moment? I am grateful, don't get me wrong, but that doesn't change anything. Outside of the science world, you are still a jerk to women. So no, I just can't take you up on that offer. Sorry.

**Andrew:** Well, I guess I will just have to accept that. Be careful with those formulas, aye?

**Rebecca:** Yes I will, and you better keep your promise to Kenny. I'm mad at him, but I will not have you scam him. He is still my friend.

**Andrew:** You'll see I'm not this terrible guy soon enough. See you around gorgeous.

**Rebecca:** Goodbye Andrew.

(With that Andrew leaves and Rebecca gets back to work, but not before he says to himself)

**Andrew:** If you think I am just going to accept that gorgeous, you're crazy. I get that you're playing hard to get and I like that but you will be with me in the end, I promise and I never break a promise.

Yeah this chapter isn't too long, but man Andrew isn't playing. He as only known Rebecca for a weekend and he's obsessed. I know he is coming on strong, but it's for good reason, I promise. Will Rebecca take up his offer at some point? Will she be able to get through the pregnancy stress free? Will she ever speak to Kenny again? Will poor Kenny ever find love? Continue reading to find out.


End file.
